If Shadows Could Talk
by Umbra1219
Summary: Poor Nereza Jallen was left behind by mistake when Wolverine rescued the captured mutants from "The Island". So how does she escape?, How does her strange thief in shining armor change her life?, and in turn, How does she change his? OC X ?


To make things simple...

I only own my OC everything else belongs to Marvel.

This takes place during Wolverine Origins.

Well that about covers it...so sit back and enjoy the story. :-)

* * *

This is a nightmare…

That is the only logical answer to why I'm in this miserable metal cage. This cramped pen side by side and across other cages filled with people like me, people who were different than others... mutants.

This has to be a nightmare oh I pray that is all it is. Believing this is a nightmare is an easier than to accept the idea that people like me where being hunted down and experimented on like mindless animals. I'm hoping that it is all just a bad dream, I'm praying that the screams of pain and sorrow of my fellow prisoners were imaginary. I'm hoping that the fact that some people don't come back from the experiments that the scientist preform is just my subconscious fear.

But I'm aware it's real

I'm almost immobile in my cage, it was due to me being hidden in a chest, a trunk of sorts. To be more specific, I was hiding in the shadows produced by my cage within a cage. The chest wasn't locked so that wasn't what stopped me from trying to escape. The thing that stopped me from high tailing it out of there was the high voltage lights surrounding the chest. The lights were what prohibited me from escaping and the reason for the lights lies with in my particular mutation.

I could walk though shadows, and bend them to my will.

However I have to be connected to the shadow to use it and, just like a real shadow, if I'm exposed to too bright a light I fade.

I stirred from my melancholy thoughts as a heard a commotion in the adjacent room, but due to the chest I couldn't be sure. I could hear somebody yelling something but that was all I could make of it.

Then after a few moments of foreign voices I heard one voice i recognized the voice belonged to the man that I detested more than anything, General Stryker he was merciless, sick, heartless, and an evil man. Oh, I loathe Stryker, (If it wasn't obvious) he was the reason I was trapped in this god forsaken place. He had his savage mutant puppet, follow me home from work and catch me by surprise before I could disappear and then the brute drugged me and brought me here.

I heard more yelling and the foreign voice left. Then the mutant puppet showed up and soon a woman's scream filled the air… and chaos broke loose.

The sound of vicious fighting filled the hallway and caused some people in their cells to fall silent and others to yell louder. The shouts of the others and my enclosure made trying to hear the words being shouted impossible, leaving me in the dark was usually my sanctuary the only place I didn't have to hide who and what I was.

However, for once, in the dark is not where I want to be.

After a while the foreign voice came back with the woman and they entered the room where they kept us all.

Then I could hear metal being cut, how I don't know, but I could hear people escaping.

I tried to yell for someone to cut the lights surrounding my box; because, it didn't matter if my cage was unlocked if the lights were still surrounding me. Unfortunately, the chest muffled my calls for help and even if it didn't the escapees were being too noisy for anyone to hear my panicked shouts.

I could hear the slight buzz of the bright lights but I opened the chest anyway to see if I could catch anyone's attention. So I slowly opened the chest and it only opened about a millimeter before the lid fell from my recoil.

AHHHHH!

Tears ran down my face as my skin burnt where the high-powered lights hit it. My scream went unheard by the others who were leaving completely unaware that they left me behind.

I shifted my position in the cramped box holding my burnt hands to my chest as the reality of the situation hit me. Like that I may never get to leave, and return home. The fact I may never see my family again or any of my friends.

I'm not sure how much time passed as hopelessness tried capturing my thoughts.

Suddenly, I shifted as I heard footsteps coming closer to my cage. They were lighter than the heavy military boots of the soldiers but heavier than the clicks of the nurses' heels. So desperately hopping against reason that it was someone who could help I yelled and hit the inside of the chest painfully with my burnt hands. The hallway was quiet now and there was no noise to overpower my yells so, good guy or not there is no way I couldn't be heard.

The footsteps stopped and then got much louder as the owner of the mysterious footsteps came closer to my location.

"Ay, is there someone in there?" The voice spoken with an accent, Cajun I think.

"Yes please help me!" I shouted my voice was slightly horse from crying and screaming.

I heard the person getting closer and panicked when I realized he was going to open the chest with the lights still on.

"WAIT! CUT THE LIGHTS! GET RID OF THE LIGHTS FIRST." Thankfully my yells got though how important it was that he got rid if the lights, because moments later I could hear explosions and the buzzing the lights stop.

Then all of a sudden the lid to the chest flipped open to revel a handsome man with chin length mocha brown hair and matching brown eyes.

He looked at me probably taking in my disheveled appearance. I'm sure my pale skin seemed paler probably sickly looking, I knew for a fact my long black hair was tangled up in knots and my brown-gold eyes were probably red with dark bags from crying and the lack of sleep.

I smiled shakily but gratefully at him and tried to stand up and my knees buckled at first from lack of use but then I regained my balance. I stepped out of that terrible miserable chest. As soon as my bare feet touched the ground all the shadows it the room can alive. The shadows seemed to dance for joy of our reuniting.

My rescuer seemed to notice the shadow's behavior for he gave me a slightly impressed look. "Nice trick Che're".

I looked at him gratefully and spoke softly my voice raw from yelling "Thank you".

* * *

Review please, I'd love the feedback


End file.
